familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Murphy
Walter Murphy (born December 19, 1952) is a pianist, composer, and arranger who had a massive hit with the instrumental, "A Fifth of Beethoven," a disco adaption of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, in 1976, when disco was at the height of its popularity. He is one of the two main composers of Family Guy, the other being Ron Jones. Murphy was born in 1952, in New York City, New York, and grew up in Manhattan. He attended the Manhattan School of Music there, where he studied jazz and classical piano. After finishing school, Murphy served as an arranger for Doc Severinsen and the Tonight Show Band, before becoming a jingle writer. In the early 1970s, Murphy became interested in adapting classical music into disco songs and coming out with hits, after seeing two songs of different genres based on composer Johann Sebastian Bach's music, "Joy" by Apollo 100, and "A Lover's Concerto" by the Toys, become popular. To try to attain this feat, Murphy made a demo tape with disco adaptions of several classical and neo-classical works in it, and mailed it to every record label in New York City. The response was unimpressive, and only a rendition of Ludwig Beethoven's "Symphony No. 5 In 'C' Minor" generated any interest amongst the various labels. This interest led to the owner of Private Stock Records, Larry Uttal, giving Murphy the chance to record the rendition, which was creatively dubbed "A Fifth Of Beethoven." Even though Murphy played nearly every instrument on the instrumental his record company cautioned that the record would stand a better chance if it was credited to a group rather than an individual. To Walter's annoyance, they came up with the name Walter Murphy and The Big Apple Band, only to discover two days after its release that there was already a Big Apple Band. The name on the label was changed to The Walter Murphy Band and then simply to Walter Murphy. The song when released entered the Hot 100 at number 80 on May 29, 1976, and took 19 weeks to reach number 1, where it stayed for one week. Early in 1977, it was licensed to RSO Records for inclusion on the soundtrack to the movie, Saturday Night Fever. The second single from the album, "Flight '76," based on Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov's "Flight of the Bumblebee," didn't fare as well however, only reaching 44 on the Hot 100. His next release was a 12" single, "Rhapsody in Blue," which featured "A Fifth Of Beethoven" on the b-side that sold somewhat well, possibly due to the b-side. A second 12" single of "Gentle Explosion," failed to make the club or radio charts in 1978. A move to RCA in 1979 produced one more 12" single, "Mostly Mozart," which proved that Murphy had taken this concept as far as it could go. His last chart entry was in 1982 with a medley of "Themes From E.T. (The Extra-Terrestrial)" which climbed to number 47 on the Hot 100. Since then Murphy has gone back to jingle writing, and has written music for numerous TV shows including Family Guy and its recent offshoot album, Family Guy: Live in Vegas. The song "You've Got a Lot to See", composed for the Family Guy episode FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" won the award for Outstanding Music and Lyrics at the 2002 Emmy Awards. He appears as himself in "Brian Does Hollywood" at the Woodies for Best Soundtrack. His own hit, "A Fifth of Beethoven", is used to accompany a scene where Peter, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland do a roller disco routine in "Hell Comes to Quahog". One of the subtle but distinguishing differences between Jones and Murphy's music is that Murphy often employs the show's theme song, which he composed himself, in the cues. Music Credits *Theme Song *Season 1: **"I Never Met the Dead Man" **"Chitty Chitty Death Bang" **"The Son Also Draws" **"Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *Season 2: **"Da Boom" **"Love Thy Trophy" **"The King Is Dead" **"I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" **"If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" **"Fifteen Minutes of Shame" **"Road to Rhode Island" **"Dammit Janet!" **"There's Something About Paulie" **"E. Peterbus Unum" **"The Story on Page One" **"Wasted Talent" *Season 3: **"The Thin White Line" **"And the Wiener is..." **"Death Lives" **"The Kiss Seen Around the World" **"Screwed the Pooch" **"Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" **"Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" **"From Method to Madness" **"Road to Europe" **"Family Guy Viewer Mail" (with Ron Jones) **"When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" *Season 4: **"North by North Quahog" **"Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" **"Blind Ambition" **"Don't Make Me Over" **"The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" **"Petarded" **"Brian the Bachelor" **"Peter's Got Woods" **"PTV" **"The Courtship of Stewie's Father" **"The Fat Guy Strangler" **"Brian Sings and Swings" **"Patriot Games" **"Sibling Rivalry" **"You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" **"Untitled Griffin Family History" *Season 5: **"Stewie Loves Lois" **"Mother Tucker" **"Hell Comes to Quahog" **"Chick Cancer" **"Road to Rupert" **"Peter's Two Dads" **"Airport '07" **"No Meals on Wheels" **"Boys Do Cry" **"No Chris Left Behind" **"Meet the Quagmires" *Season 6: **"Blue Harvest" (additional music) **"Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" **"Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" **"Play It Again, Brian" **"Long John Peter" *Season 7: **"Love, Blactually" **"I Dream of Jesus" **"Road to Germany" **"Baby Not On Board" **"Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" **"The Juice Is Loose" **"Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" **"420" **"Three Kings" *Season 8: **"Road to the Multiverse" **"Spies Reminiscent of Us" **"Hannah Banana" **"Quagmire's Baby" **"Extra Large Medium" **"Peter-assment" **"April in Quahog" **"Partial Terms of Endearment" *Season 9: **"And Then There Were Fewer" **"Excellence in Broadcasting" **"Halloween on Spooner Street" **"Brian Writes a Bestseller" **"New Kidney in Town" **"And I'm Joyce Kinney" **"Friends of Peter G" **"German Guy" **"Brothers & Sisters" *Season 10: **"Lottery Fever" **"Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q." **"Cool Hand Peter" **"Grumpy Old Man" **"Quagmire and Meg" **"Livin' on a Prayer" **"Be Careful What You Fish For" **"Killer Queen" **"You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" **"Mr. and Mrs. Stewie" **"Leggo My Meg-O" **"Internal Affairs" *Season 11: **"Into Fat Air" **"Ratings Guy" **"Yug Ylimaf" **"Friends Without Benefits" **"Jesus, Mary & Joseph **"The Giggity Wife" **"Valentine's Day in Quahog" **"Chris Cross" **"12 and a Half Angry Men" **"Bigfat" **"Total Recall" **"No Country Club for Old Men" *Season 12: **"Finders Keepers" **"Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" **"In Harmony's Way" **"Peter Problems" **"Grimm Job" **"Brian's a Bad Father" **"Fresh Heir" **"Baby Got Black" **"Meg Stinks!" **"He's Bla-ack!" **"Chap Stewie" *Season 13: **"The Simpsons Guy" **"The Book of Joe" **"Brian the Closer" **"Turkey Guys" **"The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" **"Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure" **"Our Idiot Brian" **"This Little Piggy" **"Quagmire's Mom" **"Encyclopedia Griffin" **"Stewie Is Enceinte" **"Dr. C & The Women" **"#JOLO" **"Once Bitten" **"Roasted Guy" **"Fighting Irish" **"Take My Wife" *Season 14: **"Pilling Them Softly" **"Papa Has A Rollin' Son" **"Guy, Robot" **"Peternormal Activity" **"Peter, Chris, & Brian" **"Peter's Sister" **"Hot Pocket-Dial" **"Brokeback Swanson" **"A Shot in the Dark" **"Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" **"The Peanut Butter Kid" **"Scammed Yankees" **"An App a Day" **"Underage Peter" **"A Lot Going On Upstairs" **"The Heartbreak Dog" **"Take a Letter" **"The New Adventures of Old Tom" **"Run, Chris, Run" **"Road to India" *Season 15: **"The Boys in the Band" **"Bookie of the Year" **"American Gigg-olo" **"Inside Family Guy" **"Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date" **"Hot Shots" **"High School English" **"Carter and Tricia" **"How the Griffin Stole Christmas" **"Passenger Fatty-Seven" **"Gronkowsbees" **"Peter's Def Jam" **"The Finer Strings" **"The Dating Game" **"Cop and a Half-Wit" **"Saturated Fat Guy" **"Peter's Lost Youth" **"The Peter Principal" **"Dearly Deported" **"A House Full of Peters" *Season 16: **"Emmy-Winning Episode" **"Foxx in the Men House" **"Nanny Goats" **"Follow the Money" **"Three Directors" **"The D in Apartment 23" **"Petey IV" **"Crimes and Meg's Demeanor" **"Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" **"Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)" **"Dog Bites Bear" **"Send in Stewie, Please" **"V is for Mystery" **"Veteran Guy" **"The Woof of Wall Street" **""Family Guy" Through the Years" **"Switch the Flip" **"HTTPete" **"The Unkindest Cut" **"Are You There God? It's Me, Peter" *Season 17: **"Married...With Cancer" **"Dead Dog Walking" **"Pal Stewie" **"Big Trouble in Little Quahog" **"Regarding Carter" **"Stand By Meg" **"Griffin Winter Games" **"Con Heiress" **"Pawtucket Pete" **"Hefty Shades of Gray" **"Trump Guy" **"Bri, Robot" **"Trans-Fat" **"Family Guy Lite" **"No Giggity, No Doubt" **"You Can't Handle the Booth!" **"Island Adventure" **"Throw It Away" **"Girl, Internetted" **"Adam West High" *Season 18: **"Yacht Rocky" **"Bri-Da" **"Absolutely Babulous" **"Disney's The Reboot" **"Cat Fight" **"Peter & Lois' Wedding" **"Heart Burn" **"Shanksgiving" **"Christmas is Coming" **"Connie's Celica" **"Short Cuts" Category:People Category:Production Staff Category:Celebrities